Es él, es ella
by inesiitaaa19
Summary: Contuvo el aliento hasta que se dio cuenta que esa persona era ella. Ella. Se quedó atónito. No esperaba volver a verla nunca más. Y de repente allí estaba. Estaban en bandos contrarios, destinados a matarse mutuamente, pero no fue así.
1. Capitulo 1

NA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, menos Penélope (L)

Este es mi primer fic que publico, así que ayudadme a mejorar o dadme ánimos con vuestros reviews. Me hareis muy feliz ^^.

Se trata de una historia situada más o menos al inicio del último libro, aunque he hecho algunas modificaciones en la historia.! Por ejemplo he introducido un nuevo personaje, aunque no soy muy partidaria de introducir demasiados personajes nuevos; en fin, disfrutad!

**Cap.1**

-Draco corre!- gritó Narcisa bajando rápidamente las escaleras de la mansión Malfoy poniéndose la capa negra con gesto desencajado – Los de la Orden han llegado!

Draco la esperaba a los pies de la escalera, alto con su traje negro que miraba a su madre no demasiado alarmado.

-Son muchos?- preguntó con calma.

-Sí! -Contestó su madre rápidamente perdiendo la compostura y empujándole –Sí diablos sí! Deben ser diez o así! Ahora haz el favor de correr, tu padre está fuera.

El chico se resistió a los empujones de su madre, que ya andaba a toda prisa por el pasillo camino a la puerta trasera. Se apresuró a seguirla, con pocas zancadas ya la había alcanzado.

-Podemos pelear!- sugirió mientras andaba a toda prisa.

-Claro! Si fuéramos tantos como ellos. Solos no tenemos nada que hacer- abrió la puerta trasera y, al ver a Lucius en medio del inmenso jardín se giró un momento encarando a su hijo y en voz baja dijo- Tu padre está muy susceptible cariño, ni un comentario. Nos vamos a la casa Ryddle a reunirnos con los demás y con el Señor Tenebroso. Ya habrá tiempo de atacar más adelante.

Y con eso se giró en seco y corrió hacia su marido. Se oyó un estruendo, los de la Órden habían entrado en la casa, buscándoles. Draco aún permanecía en la puerta, se negaba a huir de su casa cuando estaba siendo atacada, y aún más por los del grupo de Potter. De repente algo le encogió el corazón.

-Vosotros id tirando ya llegaré- les gritó a sus padres. Ante la negativa de ellos insistió chillando- Corred Maldita sea!!

Lucius y Narcisa, no muy convencidos accedieron y en un momento desaparecieron, quedando ningún rastro de ellos en el jardín. Draco se apareció en su habitación, buscando algo desesperadamente en los cajones, si no lo encontraba estaba muerto, y no precisamente por la Orden, sino por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Al fin lo encontró, suspiró aliviado y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos.

El Guardapelo. Uno de los siete Horrocruxes del Señor Tenebroso que le había sido confiado primero a su padre y luego a él. Después de su último curso en Hogwarts por ni nada más ni nada menos que el Señor Tenebroso _"Cuidalo bien Draco. Dónde estaba hasta ahora no es seguro. Después de lo de Dumbledore esta es mi última muestra de confianza hacia ti. Si me decepcionas…Ya sabes lo que te espera". _

Se le erizó el vello al pensar en su voz gélida y fría pero reaccionó rápido al oír pasos de más de una persona subiendo la escalera principal. Seguro que no tardarían en encontrarle.

Podría desaparecer con un solo toque de varita desde luego, pero la tentación de matar a algún integrante de la Órden fue más fuerte. Lentamente guardó el objeto entre sus ropas y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ocultándose detrás de la puerta abierta para sorprender a quien fuere que entrara. Aguardó allí varita en mano y en guardia y de repente oyó pasos adentrarse en la habitación. No podía averiguar quien era, debido a la puerta abierta, pero pudo advertir que era más de una persona, dos en concreto. "Estupendo" pensó él. Una de esas personas al entrar tiró hacia la derecha de la habitación, hacía el lado opuesto donde estaba él, pero la otra ando hacia la izquierda y seguro que acabaría viéndole y, así delatándolo a su compañero que vendría rápidamente al rescate.

Contuvo el aliento hasta que se dio cuenta que esa persona era ella. Ella. Sabía que estaba con ellos pero, ¿Des de cuando era un miembro tan activo en la Órden? Se quedó atónito. No esperaba volver a verla nunca más. Y de repente allí estaba. Era la misma chica estaba seguro. La chica de la melena oscura y ondulada, de rostro delicado y tez morena. Rezó mil veces a quien quiera que fuera para que la chica no girara la vista y posara sus ojos miel en él, pero no fue escuchado. La chica inspeccionaba la habitación minuciosamente con la varita en alto y, al girar la vista se topó con la suya. Era él. Se asustó un poco y pegó un respingo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer. Des de luego lo más fácil y lógico sería matarse el uno al otro, pero no fue así. La chica le miró con ojos interrogantes como _"Qué haces aquí?_

Draco realmente no sabia que hacer, le había pillado por sorpresa. Rápidamente reemplazó su cara por otra de suficiencia y orgullo, retándola con la mirada, con ojos desafiantes. De repente se oyó una voz, la de la otra persona.

-Penélope! Ocurre algo por allí?- definitivamente Draco reconoció esa voz, era Potter.

Qué fácil hubiera sido atacarle con un rápido Aveda Kedabra pero un pensamiento ocupaba en ese momento su mente: _"Penélope, así se llama ella." _A lo que la chica respondió sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de él.

-No Harry, aquí no hay nadie, deben haberse ido.

La chica le miró como diciendo: _"Vete ya", _y con un rápido movimiento Draco desapareció, sin musitar ninguna palabra.


	2. Capítulo 2

NA: Bueno, el primer caítulo fue un poco corto la verdad, pero he intentado hacer este más largo! Comenten mucho mucho mucho por favor^^ gracias.

**Cap.2**

Penélope suspiró aliviada al ver al chico desaparecer y prosiguió a inspeccionar la habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Esa mansión era enorme, al igual que esa habitación, de la que no cabía duda de quién era su dueño, pues estaba decorada en colores negro, verde y plata y llena de artilugios oscuros de magia negra en las estanterías.

Lo que hubiera dado ella para tener una habitación de esas dimensiones (aunque desde luego la hubiera decorado mejor) en lugar de su pequeña "habitación" de su casa de Londres, ahora mismo más olvidada que nunca. Pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y sumergida en sus pensamientos, no oyó a Harry aproximarse y tocarle suavemente el hombro.

-Estás bien?- preguntó realmente preocupado- No estés triste Pe, hoy se nos han escapado pero te juro que les encontraremos, la muerte de tus padres no será en vano, créeme.

Pe hizo un esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas y, mientras ambos abandonaban la habitación para reunirse con los demás no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido tres meses atrás.

"_-Mamá creo que no hace falta que hagas más comida, de verdad- dijo Pe sentándose en la mesa al lado de su padre._

_La mujer de rostro fino, morena y de pelo negro recogido en un moño apartó la vista de la olla para mirar a su hija no muy convencida._

_-Va! Seguro que en Hogwarts no te alimentaban bien- dijo- no hay nada como la comida de casa._

_El hombre sentado al lado de Pe suspiró y dejó el libro que leía a un lado y mirando a su mujer no pudo evitar reírse:_

_-No sé por qué te empeñas en hacer esta comida al estilo muggle Carmen, con un golpe de varita ya habríamos acabado!_

_La mujer se giró molesta. –Claro! Te recuerdo Richard que aquí tú eres el único que puede hacer magia- y al ver la mirada enfadada de su hija añadió- legalmente claro, sabemos que tú cariño eres de las primeras de la clase._

_Pe sonrió. Qué bien era estar en casa, junto a su madre y su padre por fin, después de un curso lleno de exámenes en Hogwarts, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un poco de añoranza por sus compañeros y amigos, como Ginny Weasly con la que compartía dormitorio. Iban a la misma casa y compartían la mayoría de las clases cosa que favoreció a que, durante los años, floreciera una bonita amistad. _

_Contempló a su madre, atareada en la cocina y no pudo evitar sentir una admiración tremenda hacia ella, si alguna vez tenía que parecerse a alguien sin duda, esa persona sería su madre, a pesar de ser muggle. Al fin la mujer acabó y se sentó en la mesa, extendió las dos manos, una hacia su marido y otra hacia su hija; ambos rodaron los ojos pero accedieron. Pe y su padre nunca creyeron en estas cosas ni en la figura de "Dios" pero Carmen parecía sentirse muy segura y parecía encontrar una figura de consuelo en Él por eso le seguían la corriente. _

_Los tres estaban cogidos de la mano con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente se oyó un estruendo, alguien había hecho explotar la puerta de entrada. Sus padres se levantaron de la mesa sobresaltados y Richard sacó inmediatamente su varita._

_-¡Sube arriba Pe!- gritó el hombre. Richard raramente gritaba el asunto debía ser grave.- ¡Seguro que son ellos Carmen! Te dije que vendrían!_

_-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Pe desesperada con cara de pánico._

_-No preguntes cariño!- dijo su madre cogiéndola por los hombros y guiándola hacia las escaleras- Sube arriba y escóndete donde puedas._

_Seguidamente la mujer se fue al lado de su marido y desaparecieron por el pasillo. Pe tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar y se fue muy rápido, no sin antes divisar una luz verde en el pasillo. Luego oyó a una mujer riéndose de forma espeluznante, como si estuviera loca y luego la voz grave de un hombre que daba instrucciones a las demás personas de buscar a alguien en la casa, seguro que ese alguien era ella._

_Subió aún mucho más rápido las escaleras y entró en su habitación. El pánico se apoderó de ella y no supo donde esconderse así que eligió el peor lugar del mundo en el que cualquier persona que buscara a alguien miraría: el armario._

_Aguardó allí, inmóvil, varita en mano, sólo escuchaba voces._

_-¿Lucius por qué has tenido que matarlos tú? Yo también quería un poco de diversión- era la voz de la mujer loca._

_-Cállate Bellatrix! Mira en el piso de arriba. Tú Draco registra las habitaciones. Ya_

_Oyó pasos que subían las escaleras y de repente unos pasos que entraban en la habitación, lentamente. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte, rezando a ese Dios de su madre que la salvara, pero no fue así. Vaya dios más inútil._

_Su asesino abrió la puerta lentamente y abrió los ojos, no era una cobarde, afrontaría su destino. Pero en lugar de encontrarse con un mago asesino mugriento, como ella esperaba, vio un chico, quizá un año o un poco más mayor que ella. ¡Maldita sea, era Draco Malfoy! El mismo chico que estudiaba en su misma escuela. Des de luego ella había reparado muchas veces en él pero seguramente él no sabía quien era ella e iba a matarla._

_Allí estaba, su compañero de escuela vestido en un traje negro, con el pelo rubio platino y unos ojos grises clavados en ella des de una perspectiva bastante más alta que la suya. _

_Pasaron unos segundos de silenció, Pe podría jurar que sintió una chispa entre los dos y los ojos del chico se suavizaron un poco. Algo de ella le había movido por dentro._

_Entonces se oyó la voz de la mujer loca que provenía de fuera la habitación._

_-¡Draco querido!¿ Has encontrado a la niñita sangresucia?_

_Draco la miró durante un segundo más y sin apartar la vista de Pe gritó._

_-¡No Bella! Aquí no hay nadie, debe haber huido._

_En ese momento los ojos de Pe se agrandaron dos veces más de lo normal de lo sorprendida que estaba. ¿Acaso su asesino la estaba protegiendo?_

_Entonces Draco se acercó a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la nuca y podía respirar su colonia._

_-Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión- susurró. Entonces Pe juraría que Draco inhaló algo, como si quisiera saber a qué olía, entonces se apartó. _

_Pe se apuntó a si misma con la varita y, segundos después había desaparecido del armario y aparecía en Grimauld Place, en medio de la cocina dónde la Órden del Fénix, a la que su padre pertenecía, se reunía"_


	3. Capitulo 3

NA: Mi tercer capítulo!! La verdad es que estoy en racha bieeeeeeen!!!! normalmente no voy tan rápido TT En fin, en los próximos capítulos ya habrá más contacto directo entre los dos tórtolos estos ha! Espero que os guste! Y espero que me escribais reviews pooor favooor! Aunque sean pequeñiiitas !!

**Cap. 3**

Penélope estaba sentada en la terraza de la casa de Grimmauld Place, con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, aunque no hacia especialmente frío. Se había puesto más cómoda, desprendiéndose así de la capa púrpura que solía llevar cuando salía con la Órden. Miraba el cielo estrellado de Londres, los eventos de la pasada tarde aún rondándole por la cabeza, así como la cara de Draco Malfoy.

No esperaba volver a verle. De hecho, se sentía estúpida por haberle dejado marchar puesto que solo contribuiría a hacer más daño, pues, al fin y al cabo era un mortífago.

A pesar de que Harry se enfadaría mucho si supiera que había dejado marchar al enemigo, era lo menos que podía hacer pues, objetivamente, si estaba viva era gracias a Malfoy y, aunque sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien era lo que sintió que debía hacer en ése momento.

Entonces oyó unos pasos tras de sí, se giró y era Hermione, quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Otra vez aquí Pe?- pregunto ella.

-Si, me ayuda un poco a olvidarme de las cosas- dijo ella tomando un sorbo de la taza.

-Yo diría que más bien te hace pensar y darle vueltas a la cabeza- contestó Hermione poniéndole una mano en la rodilla cariñosamente- ven abajo, estamos todos reunidos en la cocina haciendo planes.

-Ahora mismo no me apetece Hermione de verdad- ante la mirada de desaprobación de ella añadió- Ahora bajaré, es solo que, si hubiera sido más valiente mis padres aún estarían aquí…si los hubiera defendido.

-Pe escúchame! –le cortó Hermione- Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, tus padres, en especial tu padre, habían arriesgado sus vidas mucho antes en otras misiones, eso no fue un caso aislado. Y mira, ojala no fuera así, pero les tocó a ellos.

En realidad Hermione tenía razón, reconoció Pe.

-Además-añadió Hermione- tuviste la suerte de huir por la puerta trasera antes de que te encontraran verdad?

Pe fijo los ojos en un punto del horizonte –Si es verdad….Malfoy casi me mata.

Obviamente estaba mintiendo, no podía decir que la había salvado.

-Propio de él. Ése chico, al igual que su padre nunca mostrará misericordia por nadie créeme, seguro que si te hubiera visto te hubiera matado en el mismo instante.

Hermione era muy lista, pero sólo Pe sabía que en esos momentos su amiga estaba muy equivocada. Se levantó, cogió la mano de su amiga y bajaron a la cocina con los demás.

............................

-¿Los de la Órden han atacado vuestra casa dices?- sonó la gélida y fría voz de Lord Voldemort.

-Sí Señor, nos pillaron desprevenidos- contestó Lucius, sentado en el sofá con su esposa al lado.

Draco estaba de pie, apoyado en la chimenea sin hacer mucho caso a la conversación de su alrededor. De hecho, pocas veces había estado tan tranquilo ante la presencia del Señor Tenebroso.

-Dime Draco- Voldemort se giró tan rápido como si fuera una serpiente hacia el muchacho- aún conservas mi preciado tesoro verdad?

-Sí, aquí está- contestó el chico sacando de su traje el Guardapelo y entregándoselo a Lord Voldemort, con cuidado de no rozar sus fríos y largos dedos de muerto.

-Buen trabajo Malfoy, en ocasiones eres bastante más útil que tu padre- dijo cogiendo el Guardapelo y dirigiéndose a su butaca.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de triunfo mirando a su padre el cual no apartaba la vista del suelo.

-¿Y como dices que conseguiste escapar?- prosiguió la voz de Voldemort- ¿Tengo entendido que había muchos miembros de esa maldita Órden.

Draco se miro las manos y recordó la cara de Penélope.

-Suerte- contestó él de manera absente-muy buena suerte.

Entonces salió de la sala.

Debía dejar de penar urgentemente en ella, debía mentalizarse de que nunca se volverían a ver, que no era su destino encontrarse esas dos veces, pura casualidad, que era aliada de Potter.

Entonces se dirigió a su mansión, o más bien antigua mansión, para ver como había acabado y si había alguna pista que le condujera hacia Potter.


	4. Capitulo 4

NA: Biieeeeeeen! Otro capitulillo más pa'la saca! ale! Espero que os guste mucho mucho mucho! Muchoos reviews please que de momento no tengo ninguno TT

**Cap. 4**

-Pe! Levántate- una mano le sacudía suavemente el hombro- Vamos Pe!

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Pe incorporándose y frotándose los ojos desperezándose- ¿Qué ocurre? Es muy pronto para…

Ginny le cogió el brazo fuertemente y la forzó a salir de la cama.

-Corre vístete! Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Vamos a sorprenderles- dijo Ginny mientras abría el armario y le lanzaba la ropa a Pe para que se vistiera- No hay tiempo que perder, te esperamos abajo. No tardes.

Y seguidamente bajo las escaleras. Pe rápidamente se vistió, se puso sus tejanos gastados y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, se ató las deportivas y cogió la chaqueta, aún hacía frío. En menos de cinco minutos estaba abajo, donde todo el mundo la esperaba.

Se podía sentir la impaciencia y los nervios en el aire, si hoy todo salía bien des de luego sería un paso muy importante para llegar a Voldemort.

-¡Coged las escobas!- ordenó Lupin.

Todos, entre ellos Tonks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Los gemelos….montaron en sus escobas y salieron rápidamente.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una casa, de apariencia muy vieja, a las afueras de Londres, en el campo. Debieron advertir su presencia porque de ella, en forma de sombras negras, surgieron muchísimos mortífagos que se posicionaron delante de la casa para protegerla.

Enseguida empezó la batalla. Cada miembro de la orden se emparejó con un mortífago, y el campo y el pueblo donde se encontraba la casa se volvió en un campo de batalla del que pronto brotaron focos de fuego en diversos puntos, el denso humo de los cuales entorpecía la vista a los luchadores.

Pe observó como Harry pudo introducirse en la casa donde, seguramente le estaría esperando Voldemort, cruzó los dedos y le deseó buena suerte. Batallando sin darse cuenta se fue alejando de la zona central y llegó un momento que no tenía combatiente. No se fiaba, el humo le entorpecía la vista y miró a un lado y al otro esperando algun hechizo hacía ella pero solo oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tenia muchas ganas de verte – era la misma voz que le susurró al oído aquel día, Pe se giró para ver una figura que se acercaba andando entre el humo con cara de suficiencia- Pe, he oído que te llaman ¿verdad?

Draco Malfoy estaba a pocos metros de ella. Se sentía como si ambos estuvieran en una burbuja, aislados de los chillidos y ruidos de la batalla.

-Penélope para ti Malfoy – contestó ella apretando los dientes y poniéndose en guardia.

-Eh tranquila! No te voy a atacar - luego sonrió maliciosamente- aún.

-Ya no estoy en deuda contigo Malfoy así que no dudaré en atacarte yo misma si puedo- contestó Pe a la defensiva.

Entonces Malfoy empezó a caminar en círculo a su alrededor, contemplándola, como un buitre.

-Realmente eres muy guapa Pénelope- dijo él.

-¿Fue por esto que me salvaste el día que vosotros matasteis a mis padres?-dijo ella bajando un poco la guardia. Ante el silencio de él prosiguió.- ¿Por qué me salvaste entonces?

-Esa pregunta no tendrá respuesta de momento- dijo él sacando su varita de su traje negro- ¿Porqué no puedes pensar que fue un acto de buena fe por mi parte?

-¡Los Malfoy no tenéis actos de buena fe!- le espetó ella, a lo que el rió divertido- Ni tu ni tu padre, mató a mis padres.

Entonces Pe se derrumbó, empezó a chillarle.

-¡Malditos Mortifagos! Quién os mandó nacer!- lágrimas ya empezaban a brotar de su ojos- ¡Casi hubiera sido mejor que me hubieras matado ese día! ¡Odio estar sin ellos!

¡Odio esta guerra! ¡Y sobre todas las cosas te odio a ti y a tu familia Draco Malfoy!

Malfoy bajó un poco la guardia, ya no parecía tan despiadado.

-Sabes que eso último que has dicho no es verdad- dijo él lentamente- juraría que no has podido apartar mi imagen de tus pensamientos estos días. ¿Me equivoco?

Pe se quedó sin habla, con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?- inquirió ella.

Después de un rato de silencio, mirando al suelo, Malfoy levantó la vista para encontrarse con los grandes ojos miel de ella.

-Porque a mi me pasa lo mismo- sentenció.

Pe se quedó sin respiración. Y apartó la vista de los ojos grises de él bruscamente y mirando al suelo dice.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo, estás a tiro…debería…

-¿Frustrada Pe?

-Yo no…mierda!- las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo, llorando.- No debería pasarme esto no se…

Entonces oyó a Malfoy que se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado, varita en mano y en tono de mofa añadía.

-¿Un beso antes de morir princesa?

Pe levantó la vista y de repente se oyó un: _Petrificus Totalus!_

Y Malfoy se quedó inmóvil, cayendo de espaldas. Entonces oyó unos gritos, eran Ron y Tonks.

-¡Pe!!- gritaban- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Nos retiramos! Voldemort ha huido y Harry está malherido, no tiene sentido seguir aquí- explicó Tonks ayudando a Pe a ponerse de pie. Luego vio a Malfoy- ¡Ron! Cógele, nos lo llevamos!


	5. Capitulo 5

NA: Otro capiituloo!! bieeen!! Bueno pues nada, espero que os guste muchooo :D Por cierto, para hacer este capítulo me he inspirado un poco en Lost (si si soy uan friki, estoy volviendo a ver la serie des de el principio!!) Muchos reviews! gracias!

**Cap. 5**

-Aquí estás.

Fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió a Pe cuando entró en el calabozo situado en el sótano de GirmmauldPlace y vio a Malfoy encadenado a la pared, sentado, con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada con la cabeza apoyada en la rodilla. Debería estar contenta por haberlo atrapado, y en realidad lo estaba, pero su felicidad no era completa. No sabía porqué algo en su interior no quería vera Draco Malfoy encadenado en un calabozo.

Allí estaba en medio de la celda contemplando al chico.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó él sin alzar la voz y sin mover la cabeza.

La chica tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

-La verdad es que no lo sé- dijo ella suspirando- será mejor que me vaya, no sé porqué demonios he venido aquí.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la celda.

-Yo si- escuchó la voz de Malfoy, que la hizo girar para encontrarse que el chico había levantado la cabeza y la miraba fijamente. Ante la mirada de Pe que le instaba a seguir el chico añadió- Sé por qué has venido.

Pe no pudo evitar una cara de incredulidad y se rió mofándose.

-No puedes saber nada. No nos conocemos y estamos en bandos contrarios.

-Si si…yo también me recordaba eso continuamente pero- suspiró- hay algo entre nosotros Pe. Créeme a mí también me ha pillado por sorpresa.

-Es imposible Malfoy, todo te lo estas inventando. No hay absolutamente nada, repito: nada, entre nosotros y nunca lo va a haber, para empezar tu padre mató a mis padres- apartó la mirada de Malfoy, y luego se llevó una mano a la sien cerrando los ojos- Ni siquiera sé por qué diablos estoy hablando contigo ahora…

-Te lo repito- dijo él poniéndose de pie- Hay algo. Eso fue lo que hizo que te salvara ese día.

-¿Pero qué?- inquirió ella acercándose más- ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé –meditó él- quizá una especie de química, no sé como explicarlo.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Pe mientras le miraba, ¿_Acaso no se estaría refiriendo a un flechazo? _Rápidamente sacudió ése pensamiento, ¿En qué estaría pensando? Era imposible, definitivamente Draco Malfoy no le gustaba.

Pe se estaba acercando cada vez más, metida en sus pensamientos ante un Draco Malfoy qué la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te acercas tanto?- luego sonrió- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de qué te haga algo?

Pe no se paró. Y Malfoy se acercó cada vez más también, hasta llegar al límite permitido por las cadenas en brazos y pies, echando el torso hacia delante. Entonces Pe reunió el valor necesario para acercarse un poco más, hasta que sus caras estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Si hay esa "química" entre nosotros como tú dices no creo que seas capaz de matarme- dijo ella.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de matarte? Des de luego hay muchas otras cosas que me gustaría hacerte antes de matarte.

Entonces Pe contuvo la respiración. Definitivamente ese chico era especial, pues nunca alguien le había hablado de esa manera. Entonces, involuntariamente, sus ojos descendieron a los labios de él, gesto del cual Malfoy pareció percatarse.

-¿Ves?- susurró él.

-Debería odiarte- dijo ella haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de él, ensimismada mirando su cara. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.- Y créeme, lo intento, pero no lo consigo- entonces suspiró y continuó susurrando- Lo mejor será que me vaya y no te vuelva a ver nunca más.

Entonces Malfoy alzó las cejas y retrocedió, poniendo distancia entre sus rostros, entonces se sentó otra vez, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, sin dejar de mirarla.

Pe también optó por retroceder y se dio media vuelta para salir de la celda, cuando la voz de él la paró.

-Si no nos vamos a volver a ver princesa ¿podrías darme un beso de despedida no?

Entonces ella se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó.- Yo soy una sangresucia como decís vosotros…no creo que les haga mucha gracia a los tuyos.

-Nunca se enterarán- dijo él retándola.- Al igual que los de tu grupo. Esto quedará entre estas cuatro paredes.

-Vale- dijo elle en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Vale- sentenció él.

Malfoy permaneció sentado mientras Pe se acercó lentamente, sin miedo, y se agachó para estar a su altura. Entonces se acercó más, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a muy pocos centímetros; le lanzó una rápida mirada a sus ojos para luego centrarse en sus labios y sin pensárselo le beso. Primero el beso fue muy casto y breve, simplemente un roce de labios, luego presionó un poco más y sintió la lengua de él abrirse paso, entonces abrió la boca y el beso se volvió más apasionado.

Nunca antes la habían besado así, bueno sí, pero nadie le había hecho sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era sencillamente inexplicable y, no sabía porqué, estaba segura que Malfoy también lo sentía. Estuvo varios segundos inmersa en ése cúmulo de sensaciones, cuando de repente se recordó que "el beso de despedida" ya hacia tiempo que había terminado, esto era algo más. Entonces cerró los ojos muy fuerte y se separó, respirando pesadamente, entonces levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Malfoy que, a pesar de ser la misma mirada despiadada de siempre podía advertir ciertos sentimientos muy en el fondo.

Así que se giró sin mirar atrás y salió de la celda. Llena de sentimientos contradictorios. Estaba segura que no podría dormir en mucho tiempo.


	6. Capitulo 6

-¿Qué tal tu charla con Malfoy?- preguntó Lupin.

-Ah bien, la verdad es que no he podido sacarle mucha información- respondió Pe al entrar en la cocina, sentándose en la mesa con Hermione, Ron y los gemelos.

-No creo que sea muy seguro que bajes sola Pe- se oyó la voz de Tonks que estaba sentada en la encimera - La próxima vez bajará otra persona.

-¡No!- gritó ella levantándose de golpe de la silla. Algo en su interior, su verdadera yo, quería volver a estar con él a solas, saber más cosas de él, sentir su presencia. Al ver las caras atónitas de los miembros presentes en la cocina se esforzó para arreglarlo- Bueno...veréis, es que quiero aportar más de lo que estoy aportando. Se me da bien dialogar, confiad en mí, puedo hacer un buen trabajo.

-Sí- surgió la voz de Hermione- confiad en ella, sé que puedes hacer un buen trabajo Pe, y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Por cierto- dijo Pe mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?

-Como sabes Harry salió bastante mal parado de la batalla- dijo Ron- Así que mi hermana le está curando las heridas. Bajará en un segundo, lleva allí arriba demasiado rato- Ron empezaba a poner cara de pocos amigos.

-Venga Ron déjales en paz- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Pe también sonrió, no era un secreto para nadie que Ginny estaba colgadísima de Harry, y menos para ella, que era su mejor amiga.

En el calabozo Malfoy no paraba de pensar y de darle vueltas a la cabeza. No entendía como podía sentirse atraído por esa chica, pues realmente no poseía una belleza extraordinaria y, aparentemente, no poseía ninguna habilidad especial por la cual se pudiera sentir atraído. Nunca creyó en los "flechazos" ni el "destino", de hecho casi le repugnaba la idea, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella, en qué ocurriría si…

No podía estar pensando en eso, tenía que pensar en como salir de allí. Se puso de pie y miró arriba, para ver que no había escapatoria posible.

Realmente en lo más profundo de su interior no deseaba volver con los mortífagos…o sí, pero no deseaba que el Señor Tenebroso le volviera a encomendar tareas que implicaran tortura ni nada parecido.

Se arremangó la camisa que llevaba para mostrar su antebrazo donde descansaba la Marca Tenebrosa, la acarició y sonrió, des de pequeño su padre le había instruido que era bueno y qué era malo, le había hablado de la grandeza del Señor Tenebroso y de a quién debía apreciar y a quién no. Por una parte se alegraba de pertenecer a los mortífagos, pues eso llenaba de orgullo a su padre y, por qué negarlo, hacía sentir tremendamente poderoso a Draco; pero por otra parte le repugnaba la idea de estar marcado y de llevar a cabo esas tareas espantosas. Quizá los mortifagos fueran fanáticos y dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por complacer a su Señor pero él, tenía sus dudas.

Oyó la puerta abrirse, era ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?¿Otro beso? - le espetó él. Pe rodó los ojos y se paró

-Si quieres me voy ¿eh?- dijo ella haciendo un amago para salir de la celda esperando algo que le hiciera quedarse. Pero no fue así, así que volvió a entrar.

-Vale, no quieres hablar conmigo, pero debo sacarte información si no los de la Órden me odiaran porqué no se hacer nada de provecho y todas esas cosas.

-Pues ponte cómoda porqué no hablaré- dijo él girando la cara y volviéndose a apoyar en la pared.

-Vale- entonces Pe se sentó en el lado opuesto de la celda.

Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio se oyó la voz ronca de él cargada de desprecio.

-Pierdes el tiempo sangresucia.

Ella suspiro –Vaya, primero me dices que sientes algo, que entre nosotros hay un flechazo (con voz dramática) y ahora me sueltas que soy una sangresucia asquerosa? Menudo hombre…

Este la miró con la misma cara de desprecio y añadió.

-Créeme, si no estuviera encadenado ahora mismo ya estarías muerta.

-¿Dónde quedó el flechazo Malfoy?- le espetó ella.

Había decidido ser más dura con él, no quería que la viera flaquear y pensara que era débil, que se la podía ganar tan fácilmente. Éste escupió en el suelo.

-Estabas más guapo antes _Draco- _dijo ella.

-Gracias _Pe_, veo que has venido sarcástica hoy, empiezas a parecerte a mi tía Bella.- contestó él.

Pe cambió el semblante se acercó más y se arrodilló ante él, quedando, así a su altura.

-Dime algo Malfoy, algo de información por pequeña que sea y quizá te suelten.- Pe ya no se ocultaba tras su máscara sarcástica, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Él la miró con desprecio.

-No soy un cobarde, y pos su puesto, olvídate de que ayude sangresucia.

Pe suspiró, este chico la sacaba de su cabales.

-Pero a ver, ayer hubiera jurado que casi te gustaba- vaciló un poco al acabar la frase- ¿Qué ha cambiado? Quien te entienda que te compre Draco Malfoy.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

-Quizá…-musito él- pero es que no puedo permitirme el lujo ahora mismo de estar atraído por alguien, sería mi perdición.

-Creo que ya estás perdido- le dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia- Me pediste un beso ayer ¿recuerdas?.

Malfoy puso una mueca.

-Odio quedarme con las ganas- espetó él- En ese momento me apetecía besarte y te besé, como si me hubiera apetecido follarte contra la pared, estoy seguro que también hubieras accedido.

-¿Qué?- Pe se puso en pie escandalizada- ¿Me tomas por una ramera?

Malfoy permaneció en silencio, sería mejor que dejara que pensara que era una ramera, así se ahorraría problemas. Entonce se rió.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora?- le preguntó ella incrédula acercándose.

-Nada- dijo él entre risas- Es solo que eres un poco rara.

Ésta le miró. –Bueno, tú también eres un poco raro. A pocas personas les gusta matar y torturar despiadadamente sin motivo alguno.

Él dejó de reírse y se calló, pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Pe creyó leer sus ojos.

-Vale, veo que no te gusta…¿Entonces por qué lo haces?-preguntó ella.

-Es complicado…-comenzó a explicar él, para luego cambiar radicalmente de tono- ¿Por qué preguntas de todos modos? No te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa! Si me has dado a entender que eres mi amor platónico!

En este punto Malfoy se puso en pie y empezó a andar llevándose las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué dices niña? Todo esto son interpretaciones tuyas! Sólo dije que hay una conexión- entonces bufó,- Todas las chicas tendéis a montaros películas sin ningún fundamento.

Pe se quedó pensativa y como quien no quiere la cosa soltó

-Vale, si no quieres hablar de nosotros podríamos hablar de los planes de Voldemort.

Malfoy se giró como una bala y se acercó mucho a ella.

-No pronuncies su nombre sangresucia- dijo entre dientes. Entonces caminó lentamente hacia ella y le cogió el brazo con fuerza.

-¿Ves como no debes acercarte tanto al fuego?- siseó, luego se acercó a su rostro y susurró- Quizá te quemes.


End file.
